The Danger of Ambition
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Ever since Billy came home with peculiar wounds and an incredible story, his half-sister has become infatuated with the phenomenon of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. So she decides to see it for herself. Set 5 years after JPIII. Erik\OC M for later chps
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I recently watched JP III and loved it. **

**So here's the fruit of my inspiration.**

"We leave American airspace in 5 minutes, Ms. Martin."

"Thank you, Mr. Herrick." I answered the pilot. At that moment the satellite phone rang. I tore my blue eyes from the map and uncertainly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jules! What the hell are you doing?"

"Billy? How'd you get this number?"

"You left it on your kitchen counter, genius."

"...you're in my apartment?"

He cleared his throat. "That's not the point. Who are Shomms and Herrick and where are you going?"

I was momentarily silent. "Herrick is a pilot, Shomms is a survival expert, and we're in a helicopter...heading to Isla Nublar."

"_What_? Jules, no, don't do this! Think about it, I almost died."

"Billy, I have to. Love you."

"No, you don't. Listen to me. I'm sending – "

I hung up and the copter was once again silent except for the _thump-thump-thump_ of the blades. "Andrea." I elbowed the woman next to me. "Show me what you put in the booksacks."

"After you tell me who Billy is."

Callous much? Well, I guess any woman who goes camping with Bear Grylls on weekends would be pretty tough. "Older half-brother, mom's side."

"Flares, water bottles, food, a blanket, a knife, your change of clothes, and about a dozen other necessary things."

I tugged at my button down and looked out the window. Finally getting to go face-to-face with my mini-obsession of four years, kind of a big deal. My goal: survive a day or two on Nublar. I just wanted to see and do the things Billy did.

Sometime later I felt Andrea shaking me awake. "Hey, Martin, up and at 'em." "For the last time, it's Juliana." I said groggily. "What's going on?"

"First of all, you're going to wanna pull this up." She yanked on a lock of my blonde hair. I noticed she already had her dark curls in a ponytail.

"Ok, that's fine, what else?"

"We're here."

**How's it coming so far? **

**I'm a review-fanatic….aren't we all?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm so bad at these. I don't remember it until later chapters. Anyway, you know the drill. I only own my three characters. Oh and this plotline, actually. Everything else belongs to the Jurassic Park franchise.**

**Woop woop chp 2!**

I had Herrick circle the island once before we landed. It truly was beautiful. The plains, the cliffs, the forests, and that one big waterfall.

And then we saw the best part: the wildlife. Many different creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors. All three of us stared in muted awe; after all, this was the first time we'd seen _live dinosaurs._

Herrick flew us back to the front of the island, only to say, "Uhhh, the pad seems unattainable, Ms. Martin." It was true: the copter landing pad had large cracks in it out of which dangerously thick greenery grew. Not to mention the carcasses and bones strewn here and there.

"Ok, see if you can find a field or something that could work as a landing strip." I mused.

He obliged and soon enough we found a field 100 yards or so in length. Herrick touched down smoothly, and slowly the blades came to a stop.

Suddenly Andrea, who had been looking out the window to our left, yelled, "Oh my –"

Just then the copter was hit by something large. It knocked the copter sideways, then pushed it for a few feet before stopping.

I groaned and gripped my hip. A metal door isn't the healthiest thing to run into. "Don't get out." Andrea warned. So as silently as possible, the three of us straightened ourselves out.

Or so I thought.

"You can unbuckle now, Herrick." I said. He didn't answer. Andrea and I took a second look at him and gasped. There was a gash on his forehead and signs of severe bruising on his neck and shoulders. Andrea checked for his pulse, then shook her head.

A loud noise brought our attention back to the scene outside. What was clearly a triceratops was lying dead on its side with a large gray dinosaur eating it.

"What is _that_?" Andrea breathed. I grimly answered, "An allosaurus, my friend." Then another thought struck my mind.

"Um, hey, our pilot's dead and the copter is damaged." She looked at me with realization in her eyes.

"_How are we gonna get off this island_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Being sick sucks.**

The problem at hand: getting out of the helicopter and escaping the notice of a scarily carnivorous dinosaur standing only 30 yards away.

Thankfully, it was preoccupied with eating at the moment. Realizing that we had a window of opportunity that could vanish any second, I nudged Andrea and said, "Out that door. Now."

"Wait. We've got to grab as many supplies as possible." She was right. Even though that only consisted of the booksacks and first aid kit...

Then she opened the left-hand door that was currently at the top of the copter. We climbed out silently, not bothering to shut the door for fear the noise would be loud. We were halfway across the field when I grabbed Andrea's arm and said, "We forgot the satellite phone!"

I took off back toward the copter. That phone was our only hope of escape. I heard the frantic voice behind me, "Martin! Martin, stop!" But I kept going.

After I retrieved the phone, I headed back toward Andrea. Suddenly she screamed, "Juliana!" I turned to see that the allosaur had stopped eating and noticed me.

It roared a thunderous roar and we ran like hell. The monstrously loud thuds behind us confirmed that it was following us. It also shed light on the fact that I was in much more danger than Andrea, considering she was a good distance ahead of me _and_ I was half galloping because of my injured hip.

I started running in large zigzags, hoping to confuse or at least complicate the allosaur's pursuit of me.

The pure terror was overwhelming. Each thud and growl and pant was a reminder of the beast behind us.

Finally Andrea made it to the forest. Seeing her disappear into the trees gave me hope that I could make it too. My adrenaline kicked it and I ran with new strength.

The allosaur roared again and I dared to glance over my shoulder. My heart sank. Its ugly gray snout was closer to me than ever.

I was going to die.

At that moment I heard a shout-whisper. "Come on!" I looked to see Andrea peeking from around a tree up ahead. Her eyes were wildly urging me on.

Finally I, too, made it to the forest. Alive. I ducked behind the tree with my companion and we held our breaths as the allosaur crashed past.

Once we were sure it was gone, we both slowly sank to the ground. I spoke first. "Glad you wore shorts, eh?" She looked down and noticed that our khaki shorts were nearly identical.

"Yeah, I guess so." After a pause, she continued. "I turn 29 in three months, and that was the most terrified I've ever been."

I made a mental note of how close to Billy's age she was. "Agreed. Now unless you'd like to run into another of our sharp-toothed friends, I suggest we find a large tree to camp in." So we searched the immediate vicinity for a suitable one. In almost no time we found a jungly-looking tree (hey I'm no botanist) with massive branches and broad leaves.

Climbing up wasn't so easy. First I hoisted Andrea up, then handed her the supplies, then I had to climb up. There was already a lack of room on the nearest limbs and then there was my hip to consider.

Eventually we got situated: supplies secure, and each of us with a semi-comfy place to sleep. Andrea and I were exhausted from the day's events. But before I drifted off, I remember her saying, "Survival is a whole lot scarier when there's no promise of rescue."

**C'mon, people! Review!**


End file.
